pewdiepieminecraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Jacksepticeye
Sean William McLoughlin, better known online as jacksepticeye, is an Irish YouTuber, video game commentator, occasional vlogger, voice actor, and founder of the clothes company, CLOAK (along with Markiplier). He is known for his energy, distinct accent, loud commentary and sometimes gentle nature and (now former) signature green hair (which he dyed for charity alongside Markiplier). As of December 2019, his channel has gained over 22.9 million subscribers, making it the 83rd most subscribed channel on YouTube, and also the most subscribed channel in Ireland. He occasionally makes Minecraft videos with PewDiePie, which are separate from the Minecraft Epic series. Personal Life Childhood The nickname “Jack” comes from his childhood. His mother and siblings gave him the nickname because in Ireland, another name of Seán is John, and a common nickname for people called John in Ireland and the UK is Jack. The term “SepticEye” also came from his childhood. When he was still in school, he got a severe injury to his eye which later became infected, and his friend began calling him "Jack Septic Eye", after figuring out that Seán's mother called him Jack. Seán would later use the nickname as his username. His home county is County Offaly in Ireland, where he lived in the countryside with his parents as a kid, later moving with his family to a cabin in the woods. Jack is the youngest of five, having two brothers and two sisters. His siblings are Allison, Susan, Malcolm, and Simon. Jack has stated that Malcolm currently lives in France, and has an Instagram under the account name malcolmwriter, where he sometimes posts pictures of Jack as well. Jack has previously said that he was really close to one of his sisters growing up, likely Allison as she is closer to him in age. During one of his live streams, Jack mentioned that Allison just recently got married, and while happy for her, he is currently unable to picture himself married. Seán previously lived in an apartment in Athlone, County Westmeath, Ireland, and now currently lives in Brighton, England, though he hasn't done a house tour because he has had trouble with fans going to his house, which makes it unclear if he lives in an office, house or apartment. In a previous apartment, Jack had a roommate named Killian, and he even appeared in some of his videos, including a vlog and a Turbo Dismount video. Jack is very well known for his green hair and is the second most popular "celebrity" in Ireland, though Jack has stated many times how being called a "celebrity" makes him feel uncomfortable. Seán attended college twice in Ireland, the first time (in Music Technology) he did not finish college, but the second time (in Hotel Management) he returned and he graduated with the degree. Jack has an energetic personality and enjoys playing all sorts of games ranging from AAA games, to flash games, with his favorite games being Shadow of the Colossus, Dark Souls, and Undertale. He sometimes speaks Irish in his videos, such as various religion songs, and some phrases in Irish (some examples here). Relationships Possibly, all the way back in 2010 to 2012, Jack began dating a Korean girl he got interested in and found online. They were both in different locations, so it was hard for them to closely communicate. Afterward, after several months to a couple of years, he finally got enough money to meet his girlfriend in Korea. They eventually broke up, though the details of the event have never been disclosed. From early 2015 to August 2018, he had a girlfriend named Signe Hansen (pronounced "sig-neh") from Denmark, whose YouTube channel is Wiishu. She is a digital artist and has often posted fanart of Jack on her Tumblr. At a PAX panel Q&A, Jack stated that he met Signe because she was a fan of his. They started talking on Tumblr and became friends, and eventually started a romantic relationship. Signe joined Jack and some of his friends - Bob, Wade, and Molly - in his Revelmode charity stream on Twitch when they were playing Overwatch, has been mentioned in a vlog and can be seen in the background with Jack in PewDiePie's PAX 2016 vlog and has a few videos up on her own channel. On February 11th, 2017, for Valentines Day, Signe released a couples' special on her channel. After the video, Jack appeared in several more of her videos. In November 2015, Signe moved in with Jack, and the two lived together in Brighton, UK. On October 9, 2018, Jack announced that he and Signe separated and went their own path. He posted to his Twitter that it was "not an easy decision to make". On March 15, 2019, it was announced via photos on their respective social media accounts that Seán is in a relationship with Dutch YouTuber Evelien "Gab" Smolders (Formerly known as GirlGamerGab). Career Jack created his account on February 24, 2007, but did not start uploading videos until November 12, 2012. In the first few years of his YouTube career, Jack referred to himself as the last remaining Bossatronio from the planet Bossatron (Spore). He is friends with muyskerm, PewDiePie, LordMinion777, Markiplier, ChaoticMonki, CinnamonToastKen, CoryxKenshin and many others. He does series on various games, where the episodes of a particular series are spaced out with 3–5 days in between. His favorite game genre is adventure. He has stated that his favorite game is Shadow of the Colossus. Some famous series Seán has done are The Escapists, Subnautica, The Sims 4, Grand Theft Auto 5, SKATE 3, Happy Wheels, No Oxygen Included, Surgeon Simulator VR, Five Nights at Freddy's, ''and ''Undertale. His non-video-game series include: “Reading Your Comments”—in which he responds to comments on either, Twitter, or Tumblr—regular vlogs—in which he shares, talks about his life or what's going around the channel—and used to do a series called “Drawing Your Tweets”, in which he drew things suggested by his fans on Twitter on a whiteboard, be it a real one or a computer program simulating one. He has expressed that in the future he would like to branch out into doing some more skit-based videos. Jack's friend and editor is Robin, or pixlpit, as his online alias. Robin has appeared in a Worms Clan Wars video as a secondary player, in "Oh Sir...! - The Insult Simulator" videos, in the "Astroneer" videos, in the "Human Fall Flat" videos, and in the "A Way Out" videos. He is also an animator that has made several animations for Jack, and others such as PewDiePie, Markiplier and the Game Grumps. Robin is the skills behind the Antisepticeye videos, and Jack has publicly thanked him many times for it. The fanbase created an "evil" Jack, calling him "Antisepticeye." Jack, liking the idea, enlisted Robin's help to add in little glitch edits to his videos to build up the eventual Say Goodbye video on Halloween 2016. As it received a huge amount of support and popularity, Antisepticeye, or Anti for short, appeared as the intro to Jack's PAX East panel in 2016. In 2018, there were small appearances/hints towards the return of Anti, alongside the return of his egos. Jack started the PMA (Positive Mental Attitude) movement in his video looking back at the year of 2017 (2017 - My Toughest Year on YouTube). Its gained a huge momentum among his community and has begun to spread out across the internet. As of 2018, he created and released a long-awaited PMA merch line on his official website jacksepticeye.com. Also in 2018, Jack - alongside Markiplier - launched a clothing company called Cloak (with the slogan "Hidden In Plain Sight") which was designed to cater to gamers: stylish, simplistic, and comfortable. Some fans pair Markiplier and Jack together as a couple. Their ship name is Septiplier with the catchphrase of, "Septiplier Away!". When Jack announced he had a girlfriend, many people lashed out and hated on Signe for "denying septiplier," even though Jack has stood up to the act and mentioned on Tumblr that he is "still a human" and he deserves the basic right to make his own choices in his life. Other ships include Jelix, which is between Jack and Pewdiepie, and Septiishu, which is between Jack and Signe. Despite his overwhelming popularity, Jack has remained down to earth. He hasn't let his popularity go to his head and admits that he doesn't describe himself as a "celebrity" or "famous," as those terms make him feel uncomfortable. Jack still often interacts with fans, be it on Tumblr reblogging fanart and adding thank you comments, or responding to replies on Twitter. He largely interacts with his community and has definitely shown that he cares. PewDiePie Shout Out Jacksepticeye entered a competition by PewDiePie and was one of 6 YouTubers to win. PewDiePie uploaded the video 'WALL TWERK' in September 2013 and while being amused at Jack's intro, it was shown that Jack only had 2,200 subscribers at this time. After PewDiePie shouted him out, Jack gained just above 10,000 subscribers in a few days, and later on, was rising very fast afterward. Jack shortly made a response video in shock and celebration that he was shouted out, and stated that his phone was blowing up with notifications. Felix and Jack then became friends when Jack had about 2 million subscribers. Category:Real Life People Category:Humans